Behind those eyes
by Blissful Lyss Turner 72
Summary: She can lie , but she can't hide behind those eyes. Alternate ending to Long Live the Queen.


Disclaimer - I don't own Charmed , I don't own the lyrics "Behind those eyes." By Three doors down. Also , I would like to thank my friend Rachael for helping me move this idea alone and also to Twiz TV scripts. This is a different sort of ending to the episode "Long Live the queen." Everyone grab the tissue box. I hope you enjoy.

"**Behind those eyes." -**

I never thought that after I took his hand , he'd leave me. Never in a million years. He was my husband for god sakes. My lover , My man , My protector. The father of MY child. The darkness in his eyes shows me he is gone . He thinks that I am blind , oh but how clearly I could see.  
"So you knew she was poisoning me with evil!" I demanded to hear what I already knew. I just wanted him to say it. Oh , but my insides cringed when he did ..  
"You took my hand and walked me through that coronation long before anybody gave you anything to drink. So if you want to pretend you're being poisoned." He was the one who was really poisoned. Poisoned with evil. Evil was his only death. The death of our love.  
"So why even bother with the tonic? Why not just let me think for myself?" I want to Challenge him. I want him to see my pain.  
"Because I know what it feels like to have good and evil fighting inside you, ripping your insides out. I wanted to save you that pain." He thinks he is genuine. But he is not. He is totally consumed.  
**_You said "I got something to say"  
Then you got that look in your eye  
"There is something you've got to know"  
You said it as you started to cry _**  
"You should've trusted me to stand by you. All on my own." What could I have done to deserve this ? We used to be so happy. So alive. So blissful. Why could Evil overrule a love so powerful ?  
" So show me I can. You know what's in the tonic now, you know how it works. Drink it. All on your own." He plays his little games with me. I don't buy it for one moment. He is evil , that's all there is to it.  
"Cole…"  
**_"I've been down the wrong road tonight  
And I swear I'll never go there again"  
I've seen this face once before  
And I don't think I can do this again _**  
"I don't have time for games, Phoebe. Just drink the tonic, or leave now." No love in his tone. There hasn't been for the last few days. I don't feel loved anymore by him. He is the source.  
" What is going on with you? What happened?" I tempt him to tell me his ways.  
"What happened is you had to go and play demon catcher with your sisters." I knew me being with my sisters wasn't the real reason. There was a reason much deeper than this.  
"Cole, it's who I am!" I don't catch the pitch in my voice and later I will curse myself for showing my anger to him, the source.  
"And now we're in danger, serious danger. If you don't care about your life, or mine, or the baby's, what about Paige or Piper." I shake my head fiercely at this. Déjà vu'.  
"Don't you threaten them." I clench my teeth. Truthfully it was the fact that he'd threatened me. He didn't understand how bad things could get.  
"I'm not. But if there's a coup, do you think whoever takes over from me will let them live? Without the power of three they're sitting ducks." Risking things he didn't have. Always like Cole Turner.  
**_There's something I cant see_**  
**_There's something different in the way you smile  
Behind those eyes you lie  
And there's nothing I can say  
Cause I'm never gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide _**  
"I don't know what to do." I sigh. I can't help but sound saddened. My husband. Was gone. From me. I couldn't save him.  
" You can't go back." He tells me , picking up the poison. "There is only one choice. Drink the tonic. You have to know that I would never do anything to hurt you. Please. For us. For our son." He says the words I have dreaded him to say. My son. Our son. The person who I've stayed here for. I hesitate. I know what this stuff does to me. But maybe , just maybe , I pray that it'll help me pull through more than just good. But evil too. Like taking this drink will help him see that once I was trying to save him. Save him from this. This hell. Hell that he could only create. I take the drink and swallow , quickly.   
He takes me in his arms. "I love you, Phoebe. Just remember what ever happens next, we can handle it as long as we stay together."  
_**As you hold me in your arms  
I saw another look in your eye  
And even though it hurt like it did  
I couldn't let this be your goodbye. **  
_"What do you mean, what ever happens next?" I know all hope is gone , but could you blame me for trying ?  
" The Conroy thing got serious, I had to take care of it." Why did I ever believe in him?  
I quickly pull away. "You killed him?"  
He smirks , " It was your mess, I was just cleaning it up." oh god , did I ever wish him many days all.  
**_You say that you're sorry  
And you say now that it hurts you the same  
Is there something here to believe  
Or is it just another part of the game? _**  
" Cole, they're gonna come after you, they're gonna come here!" I do admit , no matter how much hate comes to him from me. There will always be something between us , that hopeful love. The love formed in our child. No matter how bad things are , were , or going to get.  
" Well, if they do…" He says in his sleek , calm voice.  
" No." I have refused his will many times before , but never with this much conviction.  
He makes me sick , literally.  
" Phoebe, if it comes down to them or us…"  
" Oh, god." May he find hell in so many ways.  
**_There's something I cant see  
Something living in the way you smile_**  
_**Behind those eyes you lie**  
**And there's nothing I can say  
Cause I'm never gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide **_  
" Phoebe, wait." Like he thinks that I would stop for him.  
I spill my guts into the toilet. Another treat from my son. I fear that I have overdone it. I pray that I am not hurting my little one.  
"Phoebe." He knocks on my door. "Phoebe?"  
Outside I hear voices. My sisters have come for him. Just like I said.  
"You evil son of a bitch." My baby sister seethes.  
I hear the buzzing , he has been blown up by my sister. But I am afraid that that won't help.  
" Phoebe, get out here and help us damn it." Piper calls me. I am scared that maybe I won't have the strength to do anything for her.  
I hear something drop on the floor. They're using crystals.  
**_Behind those eyes you lie  
Behind those eyes you hide _**  
" Don't make me kill you." My husband says , like me , he is tired.  
I soon hear the buzzing again.  
"Phoebe, you heard what he said, he's gonna kill us, help us!" Piper struggles for me to come to her aid. She won't understand why I've hesitated. She's married to an angel.  
I lean against the bathroom door. Sobbing. I must make a choice.  
"Forgive me." It is not so easy. Murdering someone. Taking someone's lives. Tonight I shall find this out the hard way.  
I go into the living room. The fragments of Cole are pulled back together and a fireball appears in his hand. I see the maker of the noise I heard earlier. I was right again. A crystal that bounced across the floor. I slowly pick it up , holding it close to my chest.  
"I'm sorry, it's, it's for the best." More tears come to my eyes. My baby. My love.  
" I know it is."  
**_There's something I cant see  
Something living in the way you smile  
Behind those eyes you lie  
And there's nothing I can say  
Cause im never gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide_**  
I walk over to him and the fireball disappears. I kiss him with everything in me. Everything in my whole entire being. Our last kiss.  
"Phoebe?" The worry in my sister's voice sounds.  
I slowly pull towards him ear. "I'm sorry too." I rest my hand on his chest , I know this is right. "Get out of the circle." I tell him , throating back tears.  
He moves , slowly and unsurely out of the ring of crystals. I bend down , caught in the circle myself , and lay down the last crystal.  
"Phoebe, no. No!" My husband hollers.  
" I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry. But it's for the best." This is the only way out. I am the reason Cole is evil. I am the only reason. Piper and Paige stare at me. Scared and Afraid. "Come on." I breath heavily. Ready and willing. "Come on you son's of a bitch. Kill me. Come on Piper , I know you want to. Deep down inside you." I irk their nerves. It's the only way to get them to do it. I know there is no thinking in the murdering process. It's live or die. And I am ready to die.  
There is a moment between Cole , Leo , Piper , Paige and I. A moment of despair. Cole scratches at the outside of the circle. Like he is trying to drag me out of it. I am afraid that he can't help me now.  
For I have sinned , lied , killed , and worshipped Satan. I am the true evil. Not Cole. I was the one who stopped him from returning the sources powers. All this is my fault.  
"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda..." Piper starts. Her head shaking in hate.  
Fire appears at my feet. It's hot and burns through my flesh , but still I do not scream. This is what must be done.  
"Astrid, Helen, Laura and Grace..." I groan. I can barely breath now. Heat is taking over my body.  
"I will always love you." Cole screams to me.  
"Halliwell witches stand strong beside us." Paige yells with Passion. The spell is almost done.  
"Vanquish this evil...From time and space." Fire has overcome my small body. Smoke has taken over my lungs. This is the end of my life. I must say goodbye. I do it with a heart wrenching scream.  
**_There's nothing I can say  
That's ever gonna make you change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide  
Behind those eyes you lie_ **

**Fin ! **


End file.
